1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink structure, especially to a heat sink structure applicable to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device will generate heat during its operation, and therefore a heat sink design is necessary for preventing the operation from being affected by overheating. A conventional heat sink design for a semiconductor device is a package level heat sink design or a PCB (printed circuit board) level heat sink design. A conventional package level heat sink design makes use of an external heat sink device for dissipating heat from a packaged semiconductor device; and a conventional PCB level heat sink design makes use of an external heat sink device for dissipating heat from a printed circuit board on which a semiconductor device is mounted. The heat sinking capability of the above-mentioned heat sink designs is becoming insufficient as the development of semiconductor processes progresses. For a semiconductor chip made by an advanced process (e.g., a process of minimum linewidth being 55 nanometer or less), transistors are scaled down such that the number of the transistors per unit area is increased while the linewidth and spacing therebetween are shrunk, and thus it is becoming more and more difficult to dissipate heat from such semiconductor chip effectively with conventional heat sink designs.
In light of the above, the industry desires a technique for effectively dissipating heat from a heat source (e.g., a transistor) of a semiconductor device, so as to improve with the development of semiconductor processes at the same time.
Some prior art is found in the following literature: U.S. published patent application of Pub. No. US2011/0089517A1.